KingKool720
Ya. -One of his catchphrases. KingKool720 '''(also known as '''KK, KK720, Kewl, or Kool) is a friendly (unless you drive him up the wall) GoAnimate user that joined circa August 2011, and a former Wikia user. He joined the G!A community because he was inspired by grounded videos. He made several other accounts (by using fake emails for some reason). He first heard about Wikia in 2010, but did not join until August 2012. He has acrophobia (the fear of heights and skyscrapers). His birthday is on March 5. His friends are Igor, Sophie, Carkle, Curiousgorge66, etc. This is the link to his GoAnimate account. On Sunday 17th May 2015, KingKool720 was globally blocked from Wikia, after he was exposed by Wikia staff to be a troll. It was also revealed that KingKool720 had only used the name Novazoid for the purposes of vandalising the wiki, and he was almost successful in ruining the Wiki experience. During this time, all of the Admins were FALSELY accused of ruining the Wiki, resulting in a back-up wiki being created. But KingKool720 had successfully got TheChromePerson globally blocked too, after the latter was tricked into committing a cyber crime, in particular, phishing. Wikia staff used this to successfully expose both KingKool720 and TheChromePerson as liars, clearing all of the other Admins of any wrong doing, who have since had their Adminship reinstated. It has recently been announced that KingKool's account has been reinstated. This also has applied to Chrome. Likes and Dislikes 'Likes: '''GoAnimate, this wiki, making projects, SpongeBob SquarePants (old and a couple new episodes), Grand Theft Auto series, Oggy and the Cockroaches, Space Goofs, PB&J Otter, Angry German Kid parodies, Nintendo, Mother Goose and Grimm, etc. '''Dislikes: '''MLP: FiM, homework, school, heights/skyscrapers, Sundays and Mondays, Breadwinners, Sanjay and Craig, execution videos, etc. Trivia *He used to own a GameCube, Wii, and a PS2. *His first grounded video was "David Gets Grounded (First David video)" while his final one was "Gus Has *** And Gets Grounded". *He has two guinea pigs in real life. *Sometimes, he has a short temper. *He is considered to have bad luck, as he constantly has nightmares, it's 9:11 PM (very rarely 9:11 AM) whenever he looks at the clock, nearly drowned ''more than three times, and even sat on chair 13 during a school assembly. *He is one of the users that think people should stop hating on the infamous Warren Cook. *KingKool720 is not just a Wikia user. You can find him on YouTube, deviantART, GTA Forums, etc. *He is known for breaking the fourth wall 60% of the time. Catchphrases *"Oh shoot/crap." -When something bad is going to happen. *"Ya." -When he accepts something. *"..." -When he knows something bad is going to happen, is speechless, or is annoyed. *"?" -When he does not understand a certain situation. *"Oodelay, (user)!" - A greeting. In the show, PB&J Otter, it's a common greeting. *"lol/LOL" - An acronym for "laughing out loud." He says it in CAPS when he's really laughing. *"OK then." - When he's cringing and does not have a reply. *"Darr..." - This term indicates mild annoyance. Voices *Neutral: Paul *Raising voice: Eric *Hyper or angry: Kidaroo *FURIOUS: Scary Voice *Sick: Joey *Depressed: Professor *Singing: Young Guy Category:Males Category:People with Autism Category:Spongebob Fans Category:PB&J Otter Fans Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:People who respects opinions Category:People who have Phobias Category:Friendly people Category:Oggy and the Cockroaches fans Category:Space Goofs fans Category:March births Category:Playful Users Category:Users that wear glasses Category:Nintendo Fans Category:POPTECR Category:Spunky Characters Category:Friends of Igor the Mii Category:Non-Siders Category:People who aren't just GoAnimators Category:Mordecai's Allies Category:PS2 fans Category:Sarcastic People Category:Users that OTHER users have a crush on Category:Former Good Users Category:Former POPTECR Members Category:Former Admin Category:Comedy World Characters Category:Retired users